IOS Side Stories
by Kuroneko Hikage
Summary: A collection of one shots with scenes not covered in In Other Situations or its prequel, A Problematic Solution. Variations of Gin/Ichigo/Toshiro, Kaien/Ichigo, and others.


**Title:** IOS One-Shots  
 **Ratings:** Each chapter varies, but we'll stick with M so I don't have to change it.  
 **Pairings:** Again, the chapters vary. Ichigo/Gin/Toshiro (Any diverse twosome/threesome combination), Kaien/Ichigo, and possibly others.  
 **Summary:** A collection of one shots with scenes not covered in IOS or its prequel APS. First chapter: Kaien's and Ichigo's date.  
 **Warnings:** Again, it depends. For the first chapter, we'll go with language and lemon.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach... Sad panda. u.u

 **AN:** Welcome to a series of one-shots taken from the _In Other Situations_ universe and its prequel, _A Problematic Solution_ , that will not be covered in either story. APS is in planning, and I will write it after UP and Mirage are finished, so until then, you guys get a bunch of one-shots! XD **Mymomomo** requested that I start out with this one. Let me know if you guys have any one-shot requests, and if it's not in either story, I'll post it! Onward!

The Best Night Ever.

"Kai, we are already running late because of you, how much longer do you need to do your hair?"

"Oi! I'll have you know that this is a very delicate procedure! Each spike must be perfectly positioned and cemented in place," came the response. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his lover's ranting and made himself comfortable on the couch, knowing he was in for a bit of a wait. It was date night, like every Saturday, and they took turns choosing the time and place they would be going. Sometimes it was a hit, and others a miss, but Kaien failed to inform him where they were going this time, so Ichigo was left sitting and wondering. His boyfriend wouldn't even tell him, either.

"Where are we going," he half asked, half yelled.

"You'll know when we get there!" See? Not helpful at all.

Groaning, Ichigo fell backward onto Kaien's couch, laying the length of it as he settled in for a long wait. He should know better than to show up promptly when he knew Kaien would find some excuse to be running late, be it his hair, his clothes, or some other ridiculous reason. Once, Kaien told him that he had to help the downstairs neighbor with a terrible emergency, which turned out to be a "wrong color" mishap with her make-up and he ended up doing it himself. Yeah, his neighbor had been grateful, but Ichigo had been forced to wait for half an hour before he could pull his boyfriend away for the night.

Normally, if he did arrive a little on the early side, Kaien's siblings were around to chat with. They had a key to the place and practically lived there with him, only leaving when it got late at night. Verbally sparring with Ganju was entertaining enough, but if it got out of hand, Kuukaku was there to physically beat them into submission, though Ichigo always got the lighter punches it still hurt pretty bad. She could be scary when she wanted. Ichigo tried not to piss her off too much, or else some people might blame the marks of her punishments on his boyfriend. He already had fame for his mother's death, his orange hair, his band, and being bisexual, he wouldn't be able to handle anything scandalous about his boyfriend.

Unsure of what else to do, the apartment was committed to absolute memory over the extended period of time on his multiple visits, he closed his eyes and eased himself into a light doze. His clothes, a pair of dark, tight jeans ripped to shreds held up only by a studded belt, and a simple black t-shirt cut in a low "V" to show off his neck and clavicle, were probably going to get wrinkled, but he didn't care. If it caused his boyfriend to freak out, at least he would be paying attention to him and not anything else. A mental picture of Kaien throwing clothes out of his closet frantically in search of better clothes made Ichigo smirk.

Not quite sure how much time passed by, Ichigo awoke to an annoyed tapping, which he found to be the tiptoe of Kaien's boot hitting the wooden frame of the coffee table. He was standing over him with his arms crossed over his chest, and annoyed look on his face. Clearly, he was not approving of Ichigo's attire, or the fact that it indeed had several creases where it shouldn't when he stood up.

"Are you happy, now? I got all dressed up for you, and here you are messing up your own outfit just to poke fun at me? You're wrong if you think I'm going to fix it for you."

Yes, he could see very clearly that Kaien had dressed up for him. Leather pants, a sheer, long-sleeved black shirt completely open in the front and tucked into those pants, and a plain, long silver chain dipping to the middle of his chest. Ichigo had to admit, it was a rather hot sight, but now they were running really late and Ichigo promised himself he would ravish him later, wherever they were supposed to be going. Since Kaien told him to dress up for dancing, he assume it wasn't ballroom or traditional styles.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo stood up, brushing off imaginary dust and smoothing over his outfit. "Whatever. Can we get going now? My clothes are fine. See? Wrinkles aren't that bad." He then tugged Kaien's wrist. "Let's go."

One thing that he never really liked, despite keeping himself in shape and having really nice arm muscles, Kaien always seemed to be able to show him up in a feat of strength like he did at that moment. One minute a flamboyant flamingo in his homosexuality, and then a yummy, dominant male every woman drooled over at the snap of his fingers. Ichigo was left slightly confused when his boyfriend shifted, grabbing his wrist and turning the orange-top around to face him and then pinning him to the wall right next to the door. The guitarist knew there would come a day when he would finally win one of their bedroom wrestling matches, it was only a matter of time. But for now, he was left staring dizzily at Kaien, wondering why he was suddenly next to a wall.

Kaien poked him in the nose. "Patience, silly rabbit."

They kissed, and Ichigo opened his mouth to invite Kaien inside. For a few slow minutes, they did nothing but feel each other up, their mouths a tangle tongues and saliva. Kaien's fingers skittered around the skin of Ichigo's legs, tracing the fringed rips with his fingernails and driving him crazy to the point of throwing away all logic. It was when the grinding started to happen that Kaien decided they had to separate or else they would never be able to get out of the place, and he pulled away his leather knee while Ichigo moaned at the loss of friction between his legs.

"Fucker," Ichigo growled as he tried to force himself back into stability. It only coerced Kaien to peck his nose.

"That comes later. Now let's go, or else we won't be able to leave."

Ichigo mumbled something along the lines of "I wouldn't mind" before he allowed Kaien to pull him out into the hallway by his arm. But his quiet plea fell on deaf ears as Kaien locked the door and pulled him further down the apartment and outside, waving to the usual doorman as they made their way to the complex's parking lot. By this time, Ichigo was mostly thinking clearly and no longer had to be dragged, though he let Kaien do it anyway, just for shits and giggles.

Once in the car, buckled in and ready to roll, Kaien produced a piece of fabric from the back seat, black velvet, and handed it over to his boyfriend. Ichigo frowned at him. "You've got to be kidding me." Kaien shook his head and Ichigo sighed in exasperation. "Fine." He tied it around his eyes. Once Kaien was satisfied that he couldn't see, he started the car and stepped on the gas.

Not able to see where they were going, all he had to guide him were the motions of the car and the sounds around them, which wasn't much since Kaien had turned on the radio with a heavy rock channel. Ichigo tried to concentrate past the music, but all he heard was the regular nighttime traffic, and the twists and turns the car was taking seemed endlessly random, there were far to many possible paths to calculate a plausible destination. They were going to a club, so that meant they were headed downtown, where all the clubs were, but he could figure out which one they were going to. Plus there were a couple of sex clubs in that area, and Kaien, being the kinky bastard that he was, never passed up an opportunity to explore those. Ichigo stifled a laugh as a certain memory came to mind, he was never going to let Kaien live that down.

After ten to fifteen more minutes of driving, Ichigo felt Kaien parallel park and cut off the engine. "Alright, you can get rid of the blindfold, now."

Thanking whatever deities that existed, he hastily unwound the fabric over his eyes and immediately peered around them. As he had predicted, they were downtown, but in a parking garage, which was strange because Kaien usually parked on the streets. Ichigo couldn't remember the last time they had to park in a garage. He glanced over to his lover, raising an eyebrow in question.

Receiving nothing more than a shrug before opening his door and getting out, Ichigo copied his movements, and after he shut the car door, he went to the ledge and looked out. They were up on the third floor, and down below he could see that the streets were crowded with traffic. The orange-top frowned. Something big must be happening tonight in the city for so much congestion, but he couldn't remember what exactly. Now that he thought about it, Kaien had been a-buzz with something for the past week, but due to his tendencies to repeat himself and Ichigo's lack of attention span, he had forgotten. Maybe that's why they are here. Was there a new club opening? For some reason, his memory just couldn't pick up on it.

"Oi, lover." He turned to see Kaien presenting him his arm. "Let's go. Don't worry about the line."

Deciding to trust his word on that, Ichigo hooked his arm around Kaien's and let his boyfriend lead them both to the exit and down the street. On the way, he continuously tried to remember what was going on tonight. He knew that some sort of club was having a grand opening, but was that where they were going? A brief conversation he'd had with Renji earlier that day popped up into the forefront of his mind. They had tried to book a gig there, but it was backed up for the next three months, which meant it was a well-respected club and it was going to become a popular place. If only he could remember the name...

"We're here," Kaien said, stopping the both of them so that Ichigo could see the name. The Seireitei. The font of the orange, English characters looked elegant and flowy, with a black butterfly at the end back-lit by a neon-blue glow. The building itself was black and sleek as if it were cut from obsidian, and a line of people wrapped around the corner to, presumably, extend down a couple of blocks. The entrance was roped off, a security man dressed in black stood there with a clipboard in his hands, and rather than join the conga line, Kaien dragged him up to the entrance.

"Hey, shouldn't we head to the line," he asked as he tried to gesture with his arm in the other direction.

He shook head. "Nope. We don't have to deal with that. Our names on the list."

Ichigo's eyes bugged out at him. "Our names are on the list of a highly rated club's grand opening in downtown on a weekend? Who did you have to screw in order for that to happen?!"

Kaien snorted, which turned into a heartfelt chuckle. "Only my boyfriend." And with that, he gave Ichigo's temple a kiss before speaking to the bouncer. "Shiba." His last name was the only thing he had to say for the big, muscled man to step aside, unhooking the rope to bring it with him.

Entering the club's thick doors, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in his boyfriend, who was all the qualities that he himself wasn't. Kaien was funny, outgoing, snarky and sarcastic with his sense of humor, confident, and not afraid to take the initiative. Ichigo was none of these things. He tied to be funny in a sarcastic, facetious way, but only came off asshole-ish to people who didn't know him. He was introverted and a bit shy around strangers when he wasn't on stage, and after breaking up with Orihime, there was no way he thought that he would be able to move on. Then Kaien was there to pick up the pieces. He could still remember when he first approached him, the way he spoke to him, how his attention managed to be seized upon his arrival. He could remember the night Kaien fucked him for the first time and the words whispered into his ear.

 _"Ichigo. Come with me. I promise to take you higher than Hime-chan ever could..."_

And boy, did he ever make good on that promise. He had been on cloud nine ever since. There had never been a time where he felt like this with Orihime, and it was a lot to take in, but he was getting used to it. But every time Kaien said his last name in that confident, controlled, no-nonsense voice of his, Ichigo dubbed it the lawyer voice, a small shiver of pleasure would work its way up and down his spine until it pooled into his groin.

Looking around the inside of the club, he didn't know where he wanted to go first. The bar? The booths? The dance floor? No, better yet, he should wait to get on the floor until he was a bit of the tipsy side. Even after being taught and coached by Kaien multiple times, he still felt shy going out there unless he's had a few beers in him. No amount of training could get rid of his shyness over dancing completely. Even the confidence he had on the stage wouldn't transfer over, that was something completely different. When he was on the stage, being absolutely and completely vulgar was almost second nature. Dance floor - there was nothing. Alcohol had to blur the lines for him to loosen up.

So, in essence, he had answered his own question. If he was going to dance, because Kaien will want to dance and that meant dragging Ichigo around, then he would have to go to the bar. Kaien knew this, too, and he walked forward, leading the way for the both of them. It was a fact his boyfriend acknowledged and accepted as a typical Ichigo thing. No inhibiting substances, no butt grinding. End of story.

Getting to the bar first, Kaien slapped money onto the bar top and ordered their first round, and Ichigo let him, having full trust in his partner to know what he liked by now. No, his attention was brought to the stage where a tall, slender man had appeared, waiting for the song in the overhead speakers to either stop or lower in volume. He was a bit strange looking, his eyes looked like they were closed and his silver hair gleamed like glossed dental floss in the club light. Ichigo had to pause for a moment to try to think if that was a hot description or a mood killer, but shrugged it off when he started to speak.

"Wowza, look at all the party people here tonight!" The crowd cheered. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow at the way he talked, not sure if he should laugh or sweatdrop. "Well, my stickler of a manager forced me up here against my will ta say a few words, but I think everypony here can agree that we shouldn't waste yer time with the boring-ness of speeches." The crowd cheered again, and Ichigo wondered if he heard correctly when the man called them "everypony." Just what sort of horseplay was this man into? "So fuck it! There's a party at my club, and you're all here! Drink up, me hearties!"

"Yo-ho!" a few people answered. The weird man, probably the owner, jumped off the stage and disappeared into the crowd. Ichigo pitied the manager briefly at what he had to put up with, but then Kaien gave him his drink, and all was right with the world again.

They talked as they drank, well, more like Kaien talked about all the fun facts he had learned about this place and Ichigo listened. The owner was going to have themed nights, the manager had a nervous personality, the owner kept a pet snake here, how the lights didn't work at all when they were first installed, and that the building had roaches. Ichigo had to stop him there and move to a different subject because while he was fine with most bugs, roaches made the short list of ones that crept him out.

By the time he was finished with his fourth or fifth drink, he could feel the buzz in his head tingle throughout his body, relaxing him and making him sway slightly to the music. It was good music. Techno, something people could really bounce to. He was actually trying to figure out the artist and the song name, something from Deadmau5 for sure, when a blonde man made his way up to him.

"Here!" He held out a necklace, a black cord with something on the end of it. "We're giving these out as a promotional gift!" The blonde man was hasty and nervous as he thumped it into Ichigo's open hand. "I hope you have a good time here tonight!" And with that, he was off, swallowed by the crowd giving away more necklaces. Well, that was an awkward moment... What was up with all these weird characters?

Kaien leaned over and peered at his hand. "What did you get?" he asked, bringing the tangle of cord up for close inspection. Ichigo looked down, too. It was beautiful. A black stone, kind of like the obsidian in the front, was cut into the shape of the club's main symbol, the butterfly, but this was no ordinary stone, this was colorful, and Ichigo held it up to the light. He could see the teals, purples, and pinks shine on the surface and it entranced him.

"Pretty..."

Fingers unwound the thread from his hand and Ichigo looked to Kaien as his lover untangled it. "Then let's see you in it." He allowed him to loop it around his neck and waited for the final verdict as he adjusted it. Kaien took a step back, smirked so lewdly it made Ichigo blush, and then stepped in close, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Pretty," he parroted before kissing him.

The orange-top responded in kind, firming his lips to meet Kaien's, nuzzling the man's pale cheek with his nose as his body heat seeped past his clothes and onto his skin, flushing his tanned skin with added lust. They kissed again, this one a little more aggressive as Ichigo's teeth pulled at Kaien's bottom lip. After that, Kaien rewarded him by fully deepening the kiss with his tongue, dipping it inside Ichigo's mouth and teasing him with the muscle as the other man tried to latch onto it with his lips as he withdrew, only managing to suckle at the tip before it was gone. Impatient, Ichigo threaded his finger into the back of Kaien's head of hair, bunching them up and pulling his boyfriend forward for a longer, deeper, and intense session.

Both were flustered, aroused and panting when they finally separate, all thought in Ichigo's brain flown out the window and halfway across the world.

"Ichigo."

He looked up as Kaien said his name with a deep vein of lust, eyes smoldering with want and passion. He could feel him steering the both of them to the dance floor, walking backwards as Ichigo was pulled forward.

"Come with me..."

Yes. Whenever and wherever it is, he would go with him... He freed his fingers from where they had tangled into his hair and wrapped them more securely around his neck. Kaien looked at him so imploringly, so needy, as if the thought of being separated from him would be detrimental to his health. Ichigo would have to agree, he didn't want to let go, and he held on more securely as Kaien swung them around and pushed into the fray of dancing bodies. Even as they danced, their bodies remained connected in some way as they drifted through the masses and sweat soaked through their hair and clothes. In some way or another they flowed as one body; whether they were linked by the hands, their chests pressed together, their hips flush together as they rocked to the beat, or a leg wrapped around a waist and caressed by a loving hand from the knee to the buttock, where it squeezed firmly.

Ichigo allowed himself to drown in this feeling washing over him, the feeling that the world was, for this moment, the most perfect place on Earth. Wrapped in his lover's arms, and wrapping his own around him, drunk on alcohol, techno and the endorphins of arousal, Ichigo couldn't ask for a better night than this. It was the best night of his life, ever, and he didn't want it to end. There was nothing in this universe short of an apocalypse that was going to tear him away, and by the way Kaien was staring at him, he could guess the same from him.

Seeing those bright eyes darken at him with lust and intensity, Ichigo pulled him in for another kiss, but nothing about it was soft and gentle. No, he went in ferociously, aggressively, attacking his mouth with everything at his disposal. His fingers once again curled in his hair, and he bunched his other fist into his shirt, letting Kaien's hands guide his ass as they ground their hips together. He wanted them home, now, with their clothes off and rutting around in the sheets for the rest of the evening... night. Morning? He didn't know what time it was, nor did he care. If there was moonlight left in the sky, then they would make love until dawn peeked over the horizon.

After dancing for hours on end and a few more drinks were poured into them, it was time to go home, both Kaien and Ichigo had been on the pins and needles of lust, so there was no stopping them once the door to the apartment closed. However, they couldn't make it that far without touching and kissing. Waving to people they met and danced with and then getting into the car, Ichigo's hand could not stop kneading the inside of Kaien's thigh, their lips couldn't stop kissing when they were at a stoplight, and as soon as the elevator doors chimed shut with no one else inside, the dark-haired man slammed his lover up against one of the wood-paneled walls to have his wicked way with him, and the guitarist let him. Kaien held him there with a hand on his shoulder, but the other one moved about, running up and down his side, nails grazing his hip in a ticklish and teasing manner.

Ichigo's hands didn't remain idle, either, one of them seriously messing up Kaien's carefully groomed hair, the other snaking up the front of his shirt to pinch a nipple, causing his boyfriend to grunt against his mouth and hold onto his hip. When the elevator doors opened, it was Ichigo's chance for revenge once he realized Kaien wasn't paying attention. He dragged the both of them out of the elevator and proceeded to make Kaien kiss the wall this time. His lover caught himself with his arms for what it was worth, but it wasn't worth much with Ichigo shoved himself against his backside, grinding his tented pelvis into his backside as he nipped and suckled on the meaty junction connection neck and shoulder, causing his lover shout in a mix of pleasure and pain. Grinning successfully, he trailed his tongue up his neck and licked his ear while he moved against him again.

Shuddering under the torture, Kaien ignored it as best he could and used the wall as leverage to push against Ichigo, rolling them around. He switched their positions so that now he had his hands on the wall, on either side of his lover and boxing him in as he leaned in for another kiss on the mouth. Ichigo bent a leg and brought it up between Kaien's thighs, and his partner found that useful as he started rubbing himself against it, but he didn't need to do that for long as Ichigo's hands grabbed his ass and started controlling his movement. Kaien groaned, his hands braced against the wall as Ichigo made him fuck that wonderfully lean appendage, his head tilted back to allow Ichigo another attack, and Ichigo dived in.

It was a long trek to the door as they rolled down the hallway wall, hand grabbing, petting and pinching at places better suited for private rooms, but after Kaien managed to dislodge Ichigo from his front long enough to dig the keys out of his pocket, the man clung to his back, wrapping his arms around his chest and continued to kiss his shoulder and back. It absolutely drove him crazy, and when he tried to put the key in the lock, it failed and scratched the handle, making chuckle.

"What's wrong," he asked, shoving a hand down his front and into his pants, making Kaien buck his hips as tanned fingers wrapped around his arousal. "Can't find the hole?" He jerked his hand, roughly pulling upwards and causing Kaien to answer with a strained gasp. "Can't get it in?" Another jerk and another cry of pleasure. "Do you have any other troubles with inserting things that I should be aware of?"

Ichigo was going to jerk him again, but that last dirty question was enough to pull Kaien out of his haze with an evil idea. Before the hand around him could stroke him again, he hooked a foot around Ichigo's leg and pulled it out from under him, causing him to collapse behind him. Once Ichigo was on the floor, because he had been to surprised to fight back, Kaien dragged him over and pinned him to the door. Squatting down to his level, he smirked in superiority as he dropped his keys to the side.

"I'll have you know, I 'insert things' quite well. Allow me to demonstrate."

Falling to his knees, he leaned forward and kissed him hard, forcing open his lips with his tongue and plunging it in. Heady with his boyfriends tongue in his mouth, Ichigo wrapped his fingers around the edge of Kaien's pants, tugging at them to try and pull them down. The owner of those pants helped him enough to get them halfway off his hips, not much but enough to let Ichigo pull out the object of his desire. Already hard as a rock and dripping with want, it popped out of his pants easily to stand erect, begging for the attentions of Ichigo's hand. The orange-top complied, giving the member a solid pump and eliciting a gasp from his partner as Kaien broke their kiss and threw his head back in pleasure.

Feeling a sense of victory over the other man, Ichigo smirked. "You were saying?" The cocky attitude (pun intended) made Kaien growl with annoyance, lust and frustration. All he wanted to do right now was grab Ichigo's hair, pull him down and stuff his mouth with those words. But he knew Ichigo was egging him on and wishing for that very thing to happen, right here in the hallway where anyone could chance upon them. They might not be able to see their sexual acts right away, but they would get a full view of Kaien's ass and it wouldn't be hard to assume what was going on.

Not particularly fond of having an audience present for when he finally does make Ichigo a panting, moaning, ejaculating mess underneath him, Kaien grasped for his keys that had fallen to the floor next to them, trying painful hard to ignore the hand on his dick, which had now started to rub the wet slit at the end. "Fucker," he growled, using Ichigo's earlier statement, making the guitarist smirk.

As his lover stood up to put the key into the lock, a positively wicked idea came to the musician's mind, and without regards to the consequences that might bite him in the ass, possibly quite literally, he threw all thought out the window. Getting to his knees, Ichigo stretched up so that his head was level with Kaien's groin, and he gave the man's underside a long, sensuous lick. Gratified by the shudder that visibly shook his lover's knees in response to that treatment, Ichigo was about to take it a step further, to surround that slick head with his lips, but the door he was leaning against suddenly disappeared. He couldn't transfer his weight to his knees so suddenly and ended up sprawling backwards, his legs flailing out as he tumbled into the apartment.

The trip didn't stop there, as soon as Kaien was inside and had the door firmly shut and locked behind him, he grabbed one of Ichigo's feet and dragged him over to the middle of the living room's open space before throwing it back down. Bewildered, Ichigo stared up at his boyfriend as the man stepped away and removed his clothing all the way. He would never get tired of the sight of Kaien's body; his smooth skin drawn over tight muscles, the length of his sex, his tousled hair, and the smoldering look in his eyes whenever he was lusting after him. It almost made Ichigo's heart skip and stutter from its intensity, he never wanted him to look at him in any other way.

Kaien then lowered himself to the carpet, making his way slowly over to him on his hands and knees, batting his feet and legs apart so he could crawl up inside them. A pale hand reached out to grip the fastening of his ripped jeans. "You are wearing too much." He popped the button open as Ichigo raised himself up onto his elbow. Next was the zipper, and he pulled it as far as it could go before his fished his hand inside, dark nails and rough fingers scratching his skin as he held onto Ichigo's own straining arousal.

He let out a shuddering breath and raised his hips into his hand, allowing his head to fall backwards so that his throat was bare and his larynx work to swallow as he tried to control himself. Kaien took this opportunity to grab onto the pants with both hands and slide them off his butt before it settled back onto the ground. Happy with his success, he maneuvered Ichigo's tanned legs around, sliding those jeans off of him without ever having to leave his spot in between them. Ichigo tried to help, as well, kicking them off when they were clinging to one of his feet, flinging them onto the coffee table. His shirt followed, which left him in only his pendant. Thankful for the freedom, Ichigo was open for Kaien's dive-bomb into his crotch. With his legs bent and held open on the ground, there was little he could do but shout a wordless cry of bliss as Kaien took his cock into his mouth.

Ichigo closed his eyes as Kaien wrapped his moist lips around the head of his arousal and sucked. Feeling the tanned body beneath him shudder, Kaien swirled his tongue around him, loving the effect it had on his lover. The muscles in Ichigo's thighs contracted in pleasure as Kaien took him all the way into his mouth, and to the back of his throat where he could feel himself pop past the ring Kaien's tight esophagus. He fell completely onto his back, threading a hand through dark hair to encourage him to do that again.

Kaien picked up the pace, deep-throating him every time he went down on him, driving Ichigo crazy and to the brink of his control. "K-Kai, stop... I'm... I'm gonna.."

Understanding that his boyfriend's needs were being met a little too well, Kaien immediately backed off, and Ichigo could feel his throat vibrating with disappointment, unable to stop himself from moaning. That had been too close, and call him a romantic, but Ichigo preferred not to climax unless his lover was buried in him, or he buried into Kaien. Blowjobs were great for quickies when they were both in the mood but didn't have time.

Catching his breath and trying to slow the hammering in his heart somewhat, he sighed softly as he could feel Kaien's hands rub up and down his thighs, rubbing smoothly across his stomach, flickering over his nipples and skimming back down his sides. That was a bit ticklish, and he chuckled when Kaien kissed his knee before pulling away from his touch all together. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that he was going to go get the lube from the bedroom, so he contented himself to staying where he lay, waiting for him to get back. This wasn't the first time they had had sex outside of the bedroom, or even outside the apartment, their first time happened in the kitchen. The oldest Shiba sibling Had prayed upon Ichigo's love for video games, so he had invited him over for a few round of Tekken and Street Fighter, and when dinnertime had come around, Ichigo was apparently, the main coarse. They did it right on the table, too.

In fact, Ichigo could only count on one had the number of times they had done it in the bedroom. He'd tried once to get Kaien to stash lube in the living room or the kitchen, but considering he lived with his sister and brother, that wasn't a good idea. Ganju would turn away, bright red, and yell at his older brother about responsibility, but Kuukaku would grab a camera and tell them to go for it while she filmed. She was a scary woman when she wanted something bad enough.

Kaien arrived with the tube in his hand, and Ichigo felt forever grateful that it distracted him from remembering unpleasant things. He pushed himself up into a sitting position as Kaien sat down and gave the man a sopping kiss. He loved him. He loved Kaien so much. Was it even possible to love a human being to feel emotion of this magnitude? He thought he had loved Orihime, but she couldn't even compare. No one would ever compare. Wrapping his arms again around his lover's neck, he half-pushed and half-pulled himself into the pale man's lap, expecting it when Kaien wrapped his arms around his waist, and they stayed like that for a while, kissing and holding onto each other.

Rubbing the small of Ichigo's back, Kaien pulled away. "Ready?" Ichigo nodded. Hooking his arms under Ichigo's legs, Kaien stood and carried him to the couch. Ichigo may not have been as bulky as Kaien, but he was by no means light, so he had to help keep himself in Kaien's arm until he was dropped, his hips were then pulled to the edge, and his legs were thrown over pale shoulders. He grabbed a throw pillow from a corner of the couch and stuffed it under his spiked head to get comfortable.

Squirting the thick lubricant onto his fingers, Kaien set it aside on the couch cushions next to Ichigo and leaned forward, taking one of those dusky nipples into his mouth as a cool finger caressed the crack of his ass, sliding down until it rubbed at his entrance. He threaded his fingers into his dark hair, urging him to continue as his chest leaned into his lover's mouth. The first finger was easy, open and loosen the muscles. The second finger was there to stroke his inner walls to find that special place that made people shudder all over, but with Kaien attached to his nipples and the other hand stroking his cock, he was already doing that. The third finger slipped in, and by now, Kaien's mouth had traveled up to his lips, and they share a heated, heavy kiss.

It took him a little longer to adjust to those fingers, and when he felt Kaien's arousal poke the back of his leg, it made him smirk. Ichigo knew he was ready, and he grabbed the tube and popped it open, squeezing out a generous portion, and thew it somewhere off to the side. Still keeping his boyfriend occupied, Ichigo reached over and clenched his hand around his cock with intense force. Kaien's resulting exclamation of both surprise and the bliss from the stimulation made him break their kiss and tighten his hold on Ichigo's own member, which in turn set a chain reaction of shivers up his spine.

Recovering before his dark-haired lover, Ichigo then slid his hand up and down his shaft, making sure to get the goop to spread over every inch. He once again seized a chunk of his hair and pulled him back down. "Fuck me, Kai," he pleaded, putting as much begging and neediness as he could into his words.

It reeled him in; hook, line and sinker. Through with waiting, Kaien moved his hips forward, taking a moment to line himself up with Ichigo's ass before thrusting swiftly into him. Both stilled as they were immersed into intense physical feelings, Kaien pushing through the tight walls that surrounded him, and Ichigo tensing every muscle as he was filled inside with Kaien hard cock. Bodies already slick with sweat and their other slippery substances, Kaien felt confident enough to slide in all the way. It wasn't like the first time they had sex, which had been a clumsy and comical affair, but they had both been able to get off, this was an art. An experience both of them took part in and made into something that was unique.

Ichigo's stomach and chest arched as the dull pain throbbed pleasurably in his ass, catching his breath as it made its stinging way partly up his back. He opened his legs wider, moving them off of Kaien's shoulders and encircling his waist. He needed movement, and soon, enough with the heavenly look on Kaien's face. Ichigo patted a foot against his back, regaining Kaien's attentions.

"Move."

He complied with that command, drawing himself up from Ichigo's chest, he placed both hand on Ichigo's waist and withdrew. He could feel every soft muscle squeeze in response, helping him force it out, until the tip was nestled just on the inside and he forced himself back in. It didn't matter if the walls of Ichigo's anus tried to push back, because they were to wet, there was no friction, and he slid all the way in, until his balls were flush against his boyfriend's ass.

Moaning as the pain and pleasure mixture filled him again, Ichigo gripped the cushion he was laying on as he brought his knees up to his chest, silently urging Kaien to continue, to go faster and harder. Kaien took him up on that, moving his hands to rest on his knees as he pulled out a little quicker and thrust into him a bit sharper until he was unable to stop. No amount of words, begging, or pleading was going to make him stop, and he knew his partner wouldn't allow him to do such an atrocity even if it did hurt. Their love making never hurt, not in the way that they had wanted it to stop, just enough painful to appeal to that masochistic side of him, if that loud shout was anything to go by.

Ichigo could feel every inch, every centimeter, of that rigid cock as it pounded deep inside him, his body becoming nothing more than pudding as a little piece of bliss buzzed through him every time his lover thrust into him. It spiked throughout his system, causing his buttocks to clench even tighter around him, making Kaien gasp and grunt with effort not to climax just from that simple gesture.

Kaien leaned forward, placing his hands at the back of his knees, and lifted, bringing Ichigo's back end off the couch and high into the air as he followed, standing on the couch and holding them there with his own legs. He started fucking him again, with a new angle, deeper than the previous position. Ichigo's most private place was on display for him to plunder as it stretched open further and he took full advantage of it. Ichigo was moaning and crying out to him, telling him to pick up the pace, that he had the right spot, he just needed to be a little more aggressive.

His lover's wordless moans were enthusiastic and made his balls tighten as the soft tissue enveloping his dick grew as strong as steel, until it was no longer him fucking his boyfriend, but rather Ichigo was sucking him in every time Kaien pushed slightly inside him. He obliged the man every demand he gave him, fucked him harder, faster, deeper, Ichigo's body convulsing against the furniture as the skin of the groins slapped together rapidly. Reaching forward, he grabbed onto the object around his lover's neck, the butterfly carved out of rainbow obsidian, and he held onto it as tightly as he could, the cord straining against the tanned neck it was surrounding. One of Ichigo's hands came up to wrap around his so they were both holding onto the pendant together. This necklace was not just Ichigo's. It was theirs.

The orange-top has realized this. It was an item that secured both of their affections into the physical side of their relationship, it was part of their love-making. This pendant will have no other lovers, no other purposes, and no other owners than the one it held right now. No matter what.

Crazy dizzy and high off that realization, Ichigo came, calling out Kaien's name as he ejaculated lengthy streams onto his stomach. With his anal walls pulsing in time with the coital discharge of Ichigo's semen, Kaien did not last any longer, and he fell into his own intense culmination. He spilled himself deep inside his lover, closing his eyes as the body beneath him milked every drop out of him. When he could breathe and move again, he stepped off the couch and back onto the floor with shaky legs, pulling out of Ichigo as he unfurled from the very bendy position he'd been forced into earlier. Unable to support his own weight, he half-sat and half-fell to the floor.

Ichigo let a moment or two roll by, just so they could get their bearings back together, before he rolled himself up into sitting, tenderly so as not to jar the sore muscles of his back and ass. He, too, felt boneless, and there was no way he would be able to do any more activity that what was required of him to sit, but eventually he could at least talk.

"Best night ever."

Kaien chuckled. "Even better than New Years?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe nothing can outdo New Years, but this still came close."

Deciding he'd had spent enough time on the floor, Kaien got up, wavering to regain his balance, then fell onto his boyfriend. Ichigo let out a small "Oomf" as they fell back together into the couch, his back pressing into the sofa, and Kaien pressing into his chest. "You're heavy," he grunted, winding his arm around his waist to turn them around and lay on their sides.

"No more heavier than you. You do remember accidentally wearing my jeans last week after a certain afternoon romp? Did you actually make it to class on time?"

Ichigo huffed and rolled his eyes upward. "Screw you."

Kaien shrugged, running his fingertips down Ichigo's shoulder and upper arm. "Maybe in the morning. You tuckered me out tonight."

Ichigo couldn't help it. He laughed.

~*Owari*~

AN: At first, I didn't know who would top who this time around, because they like to switch it up, so Mymomomo agreed to play Rock, Paper Scissors with me to chose. If she won, Kaien got to top. If I won, Ichigo topped. Well, as you can see, I didn't win. XD I hope all of you like it, and if any of you get any ideas for a one-shot regarding In Other Situations, or the prequel that I'm planning, A Problematic Solution, let me know them so I can add it!

Also, for every one-shot I write, I will add a small musical playlist. This one-shot was nothing but club dancing to techno and sex, so the songs are pretty simple. If you think of a song you want me to write to along with the one-shot, let me know that, too! I love a good tune, and I'm a very eclectic person! I love all genres of music. Too me it's the artist/song that appeals to me.

My music playlist for this one-shot:  
Slip by Deadmau5  
Alone With You by Deadmau5  
Step into the Light by Darren Hayes (Tony Moran Remix)  
Hypnotic Dancefloor by BoA  
All I Have by Dedmau5


End file.
